Tattletell
Tattletell '''/ '''Bakurobaa (バクロ婆 Bakurobaa) is a Mysterious class Yo-Kai. The Yokai Medallium states, When Tattletell inspirits you, you'll feel inspired to TELL, TELL, TELL all of your secrets. She can be fused with Lafalotta to form Tattlecast. Appearance Tattletell resembles an elderly woman, which is shorter than most Yo-Kai in the series, easily fitting in Nate's hand. She has long arms, easily wider in length than her body and diminute legs. She also has an oval-shaped head and her inner mouth and tongue are green-colored with a single bucktooth in the maxilla. Her eyes are round and her hair is white and kept in a bun, enhancing her elderly appearance. She dresses in a white shirt, a dark purple shawl and a dark red skirt. Gallery Bakurobaa_YW1-008.png Bakurobaa medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Tattletell.png Personality She is very mischievous and enjoys making people reveal their secrets without realizing. She is shown to be incapable of normal speech, and thus, she only talks using for everything.. Relationships Hungramps She seems to know Hungramps, he later recognized her and even invited Tattletell to drink some tea together during his confrontation by Nate. Abilities and Powers Tattletell's most notable ability revolves around causing people reveal their deepest secrets without them realizing. She triggers the possession by clinging on to the victim's face. This ability is also shown to work in Yo-Kai. The only drawback of this ability is if the victim's secrets are not embarrassing -such as Walkappa's, Tattletell will not feel satisfied; if the possession attempts are constant and with the same result, her stamina will decrease gradually. Stats | medal = Fushigi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} History Tattletell makes her debut in episode 2, when she possesses Katie and has her reveal Nathan's trip to the restroom. Frustrated, Nathan confronts the Yo-Kai and summons Jibanyan, only to him falling victim to Tattletell's ability and leave the scene embarrassed. After trying to summon Happierre to no avail, as the Yo-Kai refused the summoning due to being on holiday with the missus (in the original, they went to Hawaii), Nathan decides to summon Walkappa as a last ditch attempt to end the situation. When Tattletell attempts her ability on the Kappa, the latter's revealed secret is amusingly not embarrassing, which causes the elderly Yo-Kai to lose stamina; after trying several more attempts to Walkappa until it was dusk, with the same results, Tattletell falls exhausted, and Nathan manages to convince her to give him her Yo-Kai Medal. Later in the same episode, Nathan uses Tattletell to discover the cause of Katie's upsetting and asks the Yo-Kai to discretely help Katie with her mother. In episode 4, Tattletell is summoned to inspirit/possess Hungramps to find out why he's haunting a convenience store, temporarily stopping only for some tea when Hungramps stopped her for it. Trivia Origin Name Origin * Bakurobaa is a combination , referring to her habit of making one reveal their secrets, and . * "Tattletell" is a portmanteau of the words tattle and tell, as she reveals secrets of other people that they do not want revealed. It is also a play on the term tattletale. In other languages * Japanese: バクロ婆 Bakurobā * Korean: 나불할멈 Gabulhalmeom * French: Toutouie * Spanish: Cotilleja Category:Fushigi Class Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Rank D Yo-Kai Category:Restoration Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Ramen Category:Elder Yo-Kai Category:Humanoid Yo-Kai Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Help" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Strike Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Restoration Technique Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-Kai